Discoveries
by daansc88
Summary: I think there will be some Castle-Babies. Mostly Esplanie. Please be gentle, it's my first fanfiction an englisch isn't my native language. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you're early, I haven't finished writing the report," Esposito said to his girlfriend.

"It's okay, I want a short talk with Kate," Lanie said, and went on to her best friend.

"Can we talk briefly," Lanie wanted to know.

"Sure, what's up," Kate wanted to know, pointing to Castles chair, to show Lanie to sit down.

"Not here, in private," Lanie said softly. "Okay," replied Kate, and looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow before she went to the break room and closed the door behind Lanie.

"What's the matter," Kate wanted to know, and looked quizzical at the medical examiner.

"Could you do me a favor," asked Lanie and looked at Kate while she chewed her bottom lip.

"Sure I do, but Lanie, what's wrong, I think I have never seen you so nervous," Beckett wanted to know.

"I know that the team is on call today, but please don't call Javi when you get a new case," Lanie asked her friend.

"Lanie how do you figure that, I just don't call him because you want to spend an undisturbed evening with him," asked Beckett.

"Kate, I wouldn't ask you about that at any other night, but I have to tell him today and I have to take the time we need an I can't do it, when he probably gets a call and needs to leave," was Lanies confusing answer.

"What do you have to tell him," asked the detective.

"I'm pregnant," Lanie blurted out.

"Wow, congra ..," Kate was interrupted.

"Congratulations, only after I told him ... I mean, we haven't talked about kids ..., "said Lanie and Kate saw how nervous she was.

"He's coming... I won't call," Kate whispered, squeezing Lanies hand before leaving the break room.

"Can we go," Esposito wanted to know from the medical examiner. "Sure," said Lanie and forced herself to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, what's going on," said the investigator, after he watched Lanie for a while, as she poked at her food.

"Nothing, why," dodged Lanie.

"Lanie, you barely touch your food, what you normally never do, especially not when there is homemade lasagna, and you also you chew your lower lip all the time, and I think actually it's quite sweet, but anyhow I'm worried about you. Also mainly because you don't want to look in my eyes,"said the investigator.

"You're a pretty good observer," Lanie said, her voice thick.

"That's brings the job with it," said Esposito, put his fork aside and took Lanies hand in his.

"What's going Carinio," he wanted to know. Lanie squeezed his hand nervously.

"I have to tell you something," muttered Lanie.

She wants to leave me Esposito through frantically. "Okay," he replied in a small voice.

"Javi, I .. I know we have not talked about it, but... Javi ... I'm pregnant, "she blurted out finally.

Javi needed a moment to realise what his gilrfriend just said. "You're pregnant ... We aregoning to be parents, "Esposito wanted to know, and he could not prevent joy spreading through him.

"Yes, and I know we've never really talked about the issue, but Javi I want this child. But I ... I don't know.., "she could not continue, because he had stood up, walked over to her, bent down and kissed her lovingly and finally pulled her up with him. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Lanie and I can't think of anything better than start a family with you," he said softly before he kissed her. Lanie kissed him back and buried a hand in his short hair while her other hand slid under his shirt.

After they had made love, Lanie laid happy in his arms and her finger drew little circles on his bare chest. "You know how it happened," asked Esposito.

"Javier Esposito, you want to know how it happened? I didn't think that I have something to explain yet, not just now. I mean, you definitely know how to do it, "grinned Lanie. Javier laughed.

"I understand how to do it, but aren't you taking the pill," Javier wanted to know in his voice, not a hint of reproach was heard.

"I've also been thinking about that. Do you remember when I was ill 6 weeks ago, "asked Lanie. "Hmm ...," it came from Javier.

"I had to vomit once, well, and so is probably the effect of the pill ... I'm sorry that I didn't think about that ... I mean I studied medicine ...,"sighed Lanie.

"Lanie, you don't have to be sorry. You said you want this kid and believe me, I want this baby exactly like you do. May it wasn't planned, but I have the feeling that everything is exactly as it should be, "Javier said softly, pushing gently a strand of hair behind her ear, before he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you," murmured Lanie.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kate first went to the morgue, where she met a happily humming Lanie.

"Hey," she greeted her friend.

"Hey yourself," grinned Laine.

"By these looks of you, I guess it went well," Beckett wanted to know.

Lanie began to smile over the whole face. "Yes, Javi want's this baby too. He's really excited about it," Lanie said.

"May I congratulate you now," asked Beckett.

"Yes," beamed Lanie.

Kate hugged her friend. "I'm happy for both of you," said Beckett.

"Please keep it a secret for the first time," Lanie asked as the two had released from the hug.

"Why," asked Beckett a little confused.

"Kate, I'm so happy as never before in my life and to be honest I can't even understand it completly that I'll have a child with the man I love so much. And for Javi it's the same. We both must get used to this wonderful idea. So all we want is to enjoy the moment, just the two of us. Not for a long time, only two or three weeks, you understand that, "Lanie wanted to know, wondering if she just sounded very stupid.

Kate smiled indulgently at her friend. "Lanie, of course I understand that and don't worry, your secret's safe with me," said Kate.

"Good morning ladies," Castle entered the morgue with two cups of coffee in his hands.

Lanie gave him a searching glance, but apparently the writer havn't notice the previous talk.

"Why are you here, we don't even have a body," asked Beckett.

"You're here too," he answered with a shrug and grinned at Lanie. "And I also wanted to invite Lanie to my birthday party," he explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Javier was busy to cut vegetables for dinner when his cell phone rang. "Esposito," he answered, before he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Hi Javier," he was greeted by Maria Esposito, his mother.

"Hi Mom," he greeted her as he continued with his work.

"Can you and Lanie arrange to come by for dinner tomorrow night," asked his mother.

"None of us is on call tomorrow, so I think we can manage it. Why, what's going on,"asked Javier.

"Today your grandmother stood in front of our door. She said that she caught a cheap flight and had no time to call us. So tomorrow it's time for a family dinner,"explained Maria.

"Nana Rosa is here? Of course we'll come, " insured Javier, who smiled at Lanie, which had just came home.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at 20 clock. Oh and Javier? Nana Rosa said her visit has something to do with you. Is there something I should know, "asked Mary.

Javier kissed Lanie shortly before he answered his mother. "Not at the moment. Mom, see you tomorrow. Lanie has just came home, and we have to cook, if we don't want to starve, "said Javier.

"Javi I notice that you are dodging me, but we'll talk about that tomorrow. Please be on time," Maria said goodbye.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Mama," Esposito answered, and then put the phone away.

"See you tomorrow," Lanie asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Yes, Nana Rosa is here and tomorrow's a big Esposito family dinner. I hope you're ready for a bit of chaos," Esposito wanted to know grinning because things were always loud and crazy when all Espositos were in one spot.

"Yes, I think so," Lanie smiled at him.

"What is your grandma doing here," asked Lanie him, because his nana lived in Puerto Rico and didn't see the New Yorker part of her family very often.

"Mom just said that she found a cheap flight, she probably had just longing for the whole clan," Esposito told only half of the story.

"Will you tell them tomorrow," asked Lanie and stroked her still-flat stomach.

Javier went to her and wrapped both arms around her,Lanie snuggled with closed eyes to his strong chest.

"I thought we wanted to keep it a secret for a while," Javier considered.

"I know, but I also know how much you love your grandma and that you prefer to tell her personally that she will be a great-grandmother," Lanie told him.

"If it's okay with you, then I would really like to tell her," said Javier.

Lanie buried her face in the base of his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his aftershave. "Javi course, that's fine. In our familys, I have no problem if they know it by now, but at work I would like to keep it quiet for a while, "Lanie explained.

"Thank you," murmured Javier before he pressed a kiss in her hair.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Do you want to know how I imagine the Espositos?**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, Lanie and Javier rose promptly out of the car. "Hey, little brother," Javier was welcomed by Romano Esposito, his elder brother, who also rose out of his car.

"Hey Romano," Javi welcomed his brother, went up to him and hugged him briefly.

"Where is Rachel," the detective inquired for his brother's wife.

"She's still in the office today and won't make it this evening," said Romano.

"Is everything okay with you," Javier wanted to know, because he realized that his brother seemed tense.

Romano did not answer and instead welcomed Lanie before they all together went to the front door. The door was opened before they had rung and Javier was immediately embraced by his little sister. Alicia had just turned 17 and despite the 15 year age difference the two were very close.

"Wow Ali, not so rough, I'm no longer the youngest," said Javier laughed but hugged her to.

"We havn't seen much too long," explained Alicia, before she hugged Romano and Lanie. "And now come in," she laughed.

The two men knew what was expected of them, so they first went into the kitchen to greet their mother and grandmother. Alicia and Lanie followed at some distance.

"Delany, come here and let me look at you," asked Nana Rosa when she saw Lanie. Lanie did what Rosa asked for. "Hello Nana Rosa," Lanie welcomed Javiers grandmother. The 84-year-old lady looked at Lanie from head to toe and then pulled Lanie into a loving embrace.

"It seems like the life with my grandson is good for you, because every time I see you, you're more beautiful," she whispered in Lanies ear.

"Thank you, it's really good," Lanie replied softly. Rosa smiled at Lanie, and for a moment the M.E. thought there was a knowing smirk on the face of the grey-haired woman.

"And now get to the table, the food is almost ready," Maria Esposito interrupted the moment.

"Where is Papá," Javier wanted to know, while they sat down.

"He has the evening shift, he will be home in about an hour," Alicia told her brother, as she sat beside him.

"How is school," Javier wanted to know. "Do not ask," moaned his little sister.

"Romano, where is Rachel," Rosa asked, after they had finished eating.

"She is still in the office," answered Romano.

"How are your plans," Rosa wanted to know intently. Javiers grandmother spoke about everything directly.

"Unfortunately, not so good," Romano said kinked. "We will try artificial insemination," he added. Romano and Rachel tried for over 2 years to have a child, but unfortunately it did not work out so far.

"I'm sure you will make it. It's a pity, that a won't be a great-grandmother anytime soon," sighed Rosa and Romano noded.

Javier glanced at Lanie. She imperceptibly nodded and put her hand on his thigh. "Well, Nana Rosa, I would say that you will be in about 7 months," announced Javier and a beam spread across his face.

For a moment everyone at the table was silent.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? **_

_**I'm not sure what to think about this chapter!**_

_**Please give me your opinion!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on here," asked Pedro Esposito, Javier's father.

He had entered the room and was iritated by this unusual silence. Lanie was, as always when she saw him, overwhelmed by how much Javier resembled his father. Pedro was the older edition of Javier, a little smaller than his son and gray-haired, but otherwise, the two didn't differ much.

"You're goning to be a grandpa," his wife said with a smile.

"Romano, congratulations, nice that it finally worked," Pedro laughed and patted his eldest son approvingly on the shoulder.

"I'm not the one who makes you to a grandpa" Romano explained only.

"What? Alicia you are pregnant? If this useless Erik got you pregnant, then God grace him, " Pedro Esposito said angry.

"Dad, Erik isn't useless, and I'm definitely not pregnant," said Alicia.

"Who is Erik," Javier wanted to know from his sister.

"That's none of your business," Alicia answered.

"I could do a background check," suggested Javi.

"Javier Esposito, should you ever do this to the friends of our children, then I guarantee you that you will suffer pain," Lanie gave Alicia a helping hand.

"Thank you Lanie, I like you a lot more than him," she resented her brother.

"I just wanted to help," Javi played pouted.

"Now finally stop your childish behaviour and let congratulate you," Nana Rosa stood up and hugged both Lanie and Javier and congratulated them.

After her the rest of the family had done the same, Alicia showered Lanie with questions. "How many weeks aru you pregnant and what does your doctor say?"

"I havn't seen my doctor yet, but I have an appointment next week," said the coroner.

"Then you did just took a pregnancy test? How safe are they? Will I really be an aunt, "Alicia wanted to know more.

Lanie had to laugh. "Yes, you'll really be. These tests are quite reliable. And I made 3 tests, which were all positive, and for security, I did a blood test myself, " explanied Lanie.

"Would you prefer a boy or a girl," Alicia wanted to know more, and everyone at the table had to smile at her enthusiasm for the coming addition to the family. Javier shrugged. "The most important thing is that our child is healthy, everything else is secondary," he stated then.

"Javier can you help me in the kitchen," interrupted Rosa the conversation.

"Sure," said Javier, kissed Lanie briefly and then followed his grandmother in the kitchen.

"I brought the ring, but I have one condition," said Nana Rosa.

"And that would be," asked Javier.

"Tell me why you want to have the ring," Nana Rosa ordered.

"Nana, it is an engagement ring,so what do you think," Javier asked a little ironic.

"I'm aware of for what you need it Javi, but I want to know why. Because as much as I like Lanie, I think it would be wrong if you only ask her just because she is pregnant, "said his grandmother.

"I called you about 3 weeks ago because of the ring, didn't I," what was a statement more like a question.

"Yes," Rosa answered yet.

"Lanie told me wednesday that she is pregnant. Nana I want ask Lanie because I love her. She is the first woman I can imagine to spend the rest of my life with," explanied the detective.

Rosa smiled at him. "That's good. Here this is for you." Rosa handed him the box.

"Thank you, Nana, it means a lot to me, that you give me your engagement ring to give," said Javier, and looked at the ring.

"I love to do it, I hope it'll be a lucky charm for both of you as it was for me and your grandfather. But can I give you a advise, "she asked.

"Sure," nodded Javier.

"Make it also clear to Lanie that you ask not only because of the baby. Lanie is a proud woman and I'm afraid if she thinks you want to get married just because of the child, then she will say no," considered Nana Rosa.

"I'll be careful," reasured Javier.

"And now let's start with the dessert, otherwise the others will be suspicious," ordered Rosa.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Is anyone out there reading this story?**

**I really need some feedback!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Your family really likes the idea of us having an baby, don't they," Lanie asked as she and Javier walked into her apartment shortly after midnight.

"Yes they do, especially Ali," Javier said as he locked the door behind him.

"Then we have our first babysitter," Lanie grinned as she pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

"Hey are you cold," wanted Javier to know. Lanie nodded, went over to him and wrapped her arms under his jacket around his body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"Shall I make you some tea," Javier wanted to know caring.

"No, but a little cuddle on the couch wouldn't be bad," Lanie said. Although it was already late, but at least they both had a free day tomorrow.

"Come on, then," said Javier, broke a little of her and pulled her behind him on the couch, where he took her in his arms again. Lanie leaned back on him and slid around a bit more, there was something disturbing in Javiers pocket.

"What stuff you've in there now," asked Lanie, slipped a little from him and reached into his pants pocket.

"Lanie, just ... no .. stop, "Javier wanted to stop her, but too late, Lanie already had the box with the ring in her hand.

"What is it," asked Lanie and just wanted to open the box, as Javier took it off her.

"Hey," complained Lanie.

"Don't hey me. You shouldn't have seen it," said Javier and while he thought what to do.

"What is it," asked Lanie again.

Javier looked for a moment in silence and then decided to go on the attack. "Okay, this is definitely not the way I planned it," said Javier, sitting up so that even Lanie sat up straight. Javier slide from the couch and went on one knee in front of her. "Lanie Parish, I love you and even if you drive me crazy in moments like this I wouldn't want it any other way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you're my best friend, the love of my life and my home. Delany Parish, will you marry me, "Javier said with shaky voice, opened the box and held it out to her.

Lanie gasped in surprise before she began to nod. "Javi Yes, yes I will marry you," she replied brightly and then hugged him so stormy that he lost his balance and they both landed on the ground. They were laughing and then kissing and after a while, their lips parted from each other again.

"The ring is beautiful," whispered Lanie, when he slid it on her finger.

"He's from Nana Rosa, it was her engagement ring, she said, it will bring us happiness," said Esposito.

Lanie didn't answer but only kissed him passionately.

"You know what I want now," Lanie wanted to know then. Javier raised his eyebrow. Lanie took off her jacket and tossed it carelessly into the corner. "Engagementsex," she said just before she kissed him while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I thought you're cold," Javier wanted to know, while she slipped off the shirt.

"I think hot sex can bring the solution," answered Lanie.

"I definitifly like the way you think," replied Javier, before he unbuttoned her blouse and his hands and his lips began a delicious journey over her body.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I would really love to post more often, but hey I spend my days at work and most of my evenings at university, so there are only the weekends to post.**

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

When Lanie awoke the next morning, she found the other side of the bed empty. She blinked a little sleepy and was about to stand up, when Javi came in with a tray.

"Hey Good morning sleeping beauty," he greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning," Lanie said, before she yawned.

"I thought, today is the day for breakfast in bed," said the investigator, and handed Lanie the tray before he slipped under the covers again.

"Mh, pancakes ... for what are you thanking me, "Lanie wanted to know, smiling.

"Oh, for last night," he said before he kissed her lovingly. "For saying yes," he kissed her again. "And for being pregnant," another kiss.

"On the latter you are not completely innocent," Lanie grinned.

"How had you planned it actually," Lanie asked then.

"Planned," Javi asked confused.

"Well the proposal, you said yesterday that you hadn't planned it like this," said Lanie while she ate the first pancake.

"Oh, um, well, I thought we would have a good dinner, at the 22 Blekker where we had our first date actually and then we would take a walk through Central Park. I wanted to propose at the bench, were we kissed the first time, "Javier told.

"You're cute, you know that," Lanie wanted to know whereupon Javier rolled his eyes.

"You know what I would find cute too now," Lanie wanted to know.

"Whatever you want," said Javier.

"Pickles, I want pickles,"said Lanie.

"For pancakes," Espo wanted to know in disbelief.

"Yes for pancakes, please, "said Lanie and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Like I could refuse you anything, if you look at me like this," sighed Javi, kissed her again and then stood up.

* * *

"Thank you, that was really delicious," announced Lanie and kissed her detective gently.

"Well, I do not know," doubted Esposito.

"Hey don't complain, it's your fault that I eat something like this," Lanie said, laughing.

"Oh, no don't blame me or my child now, you had the idea to eat my pancakes with pickles all by yourself," replied Javier. "And I had to watch it," he added, and grimaced before he slid down the bed and gently pushed upward his shirt, that Lanie was wearing now. He tenderly kissed her still flat stomach. "Hey Junior, I hope you don't plan to torture your mother and me during the rest of the pregnancy with such nasty food cravings. You have to know that I love you both more than anything else, but even my stomach can't bear everything," he spoke softly with his child.

Lanie meanwhile gently stroked through his short black hair and looked at him, smiling happily. "I love you Javi," she whispered and couldn't prevent a tear running down her cheek. She herself didn't know why, she was perfectly happy at the moment, but the sight as Javi talked with their child, touched her more as was willing to admit.

"Hey carinio, what's wrong does something hurt you," Esposito asked caring.

"No, do not worry, I'm fine ... I'm just so happy, I don't know why I'm crying ... I would say damn hormones," Lanie answered sniffling.

"What do you think about getting out a bit, for a spin around the park," suggested Javier as he gently wiped away her tears.

"Yes, I think fresh air is now just right," agreed Lanie.


	9. Chapter 9

Esposito came out of the bathroom and looked at Lanie for a moment. She lay on the bed and wasn't carrying more than a dazzling smile and the engagement ring.

"Why are you looking at me like that," she wanted to know, but enjoyed his gaze, in which she could see so much love for her.

"I just try to memorize this moment forever, it is just as perfect as it could be," said Esposito, before he went to bed, lay down beside her, covered them both up and pulled her into his arms.

"When do you have your doctorsn appointment," he wanted to know and gently stroked her still-flat stomach.

"In 2 days. Why, "asked Lanie.

"When exactly," the investigators wanted to know.

"At 10 am," yawned Lanie.

"Too bad, I would like to join you, if you don't mind. But I have to be at tho court at 10.15 am for statement," explanied Esposito.

Lanie smiled happily and kissed him lovingly. "It would have been nice if you'd come along, but that's won't be the last examination," said Lanie before she couldn't stifle a yawn again and clung a little more to him.

"Good night carinio," mumbeld Esposito into her hair, but got no answer, because Lanie was already asleep.

* * *

Lanie came out of the treatment room of her gynecologist and went to reception to get a new appointment, as her eyes fell to the waiting room.

There sat Alexis Castle, clearly on the verge to cry.

"Alexis are you all right," Lanie wanted to know worried.

Alexis looked up, startled, and shook her head with compressed lips.

"Hey, what's wrong," Lanie wanted to know and sat down beside her, patting on Alexis back.

Alexis noticed the ultrasonic scan in Lanies other hand.

"Maybe I'll get something like that," Alexis said softly, pointing to the scan.

"You're pregnant," Lanie wanted to know surprised.

Alexis shrugged. "I do not know," Alexis sobbed and clapped both hands over her face.

"Miss Castle, please," the receptionist invoked Alexis.

"I can't do that," muttered Alexis.

"If yo want to, I'll come with you," asked Lanie.

"Would you really do that," Alexis wanted to know, eyes wide.

"Sure, come on," said Lanie, stood up and grabbed Alexis hand.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? _**

**_Reviews please!_**


	10. Chapter 10

30 minutes later, the two came out of the practice. "How am I going to tell Ashley and Dad," asked a crying Alexis.

"Hey, what do you think of a small walk because when you come home like this, then you have to tell it immediately and I think at the moment you don't want, or," Lanie wanted to know.

"No, not really," replied Alexis.

* * *

The two went into the nearby Central Park, and Alexis helped the fresh air really to get quiet.

"In how many weeks are you," asked Alexis.

"8th week, so only 1 week more than you," said Lanie.

"Is Detective Esposito looking forward to be a daddy," asked Alexis.

A beam of delight spread across Lanie face. "Yes, since he knows I'm pregnant, he tries to read every wish from my eyes. Yesterday when he thought I was still asleep, he lay there, watched me while sleeping and put a hand on my stomach and gently caressed it with his thumb. God, he is the only one who manages to make happy with the smallest gestures sometimes, but he has always had that, "Lanie said, and then bit her lip, as she realized that the last thing Alexis wanted to hear at the moemnt was how happy she was in her pregnancy. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay, I wanted to know it," said Alexis and smiled bravely. "How shall I tell it Dad," Alexis whispered.

"The best in a quiet moment, just the two of you. Wait until the party on friday is over and tell him then, he won't bite of your head, "Lanie said.

"And if he wants me to abort it, or if Ash wants it," Alexis wanted to know.

"You want the baby, don't you," Lanie wanted to know.

"Yes. I really haven't planned it, but I would never abot it, "Alexis said firmly.

"Then there is no point to discuss it, it is your decision, and of course you will need help, but that's the point where no is allowed to tell you anything different," said Lanie.

"But if my dad kicks me out of the apartment, where shall I go, Ash goes to Stanford" asked Alexis.

"Apart from the fact that he won't throw you out, you can always come to me, we'll open a nursery," Lanie laughed.

"What would Detective Esposito say," asked Alexis.

Lanie laughed. "Javi has told me yesterday that he wants more kids, then he can ever start practicing," Lanie said.

"How many children do you have planned," asked Alexis.

Lanie bit her lower lip. "Actually we hadn't planned one at the moment, so let see what time brings. But a second child would be great in a few years, "said the coroner.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_


	11. Chapter 11

On friday evening was Castles birthday party, as always, at Castle Partys the loft was packed.

Javier just got drinks for himself and Lanie, as Lanie noticed she was a little dizzy. She took a deep breath and wanted to went to the balcony, but on the way she had to cling on Castles shoulder, if she didn't want to struggle.

"Hey, Lanie what's wrong," Castle wanted to know surprised.

"I feel a little dizzy, but it's okay again," said Lanie, took a deep breath and then went on to the balcony.

Castle looked behind her worried and went to look for Esposito.

Lanie had meanwhile reached the balcony, the cold night air did her good, and she sat down with wobbly knees on one of the couches, as Javier, followed by Castle came out on the balcony.

"Hey, Cari, what's wrong," Esposito wanted to know worried and knelt beside her.

"I was just a little dizzy, but the fresh air is good for me," said Lanie, who really felt a little better, just because he was with her now.

"Shall we go home," asked Javier. Lanie shook her head. "I don't want you ruin your evening, I know how much you looked forward to the party," Lanie said, and squeezed his hand a little.

"Lanie, you don't ruin my evening, I just want that you both doing well," said Esposito, who had forgotten that they weren't alone on the balcony, so with his free hand he stroked Lanies still flat stomach. Lanie hadn't even noticed Castle at all.

"You could do us something good," she said then her boyfriend, her hand over his.

"What ever you need," said Javier, still stroking her belly.

"Something to drink and a bite to eat wouldn't be bad, I didn't have lunch today," said the coroner.

"Coming right up," said the investigator, before he dropped a kiss on her forehead, and then got up and went inside.

Castle grinned and sat down beside her on the couch. "Dr. Parish, there is something you want to share with the class," he asked with a grin.

"You have noticed it anyway," said Lanie and put a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for both of you," the writer said and hugged Lanie.

"Thank you," Lanie answered only.

"How long do you know it already," wanted Castle to know. "A week. We havn't said anything because first we had to understand it that we're three soon and we wanted to enjoy that a little bit. Only Javi and I, "smiled the coroner.

"I won't tell anyone," Castle said with a smile.

"Thanks, because we wanted to wait till next weekend, then we will tell it my dad after that we'll make it more or less officially," Lanie said, then smiled at the father of her child, who was coming back out.

"Well, I have either a water or orange juice and a little of everything from Castles buffet," said the policeman, and sat down beside his fiance.

"Thank you," Lanie said, and began to eat hungrily.

"I hope it's clear to you that from know on I will emerge every day at the mourge to ensure that you eat properly," said Esposito.

"Javi you don't have to," said Lanie.

"But I want to," replied the latino and grabbed an olive from Lanies plate because she doesn't like it anyway. Castle looked at the two expectant parents smiling and then let them alone on the balcony.

* * *

Castle still had a smile on his face when he came to Alexis in the kitchen.

"What are you grinning at," asked Alexis.

"Lanie and Esposito are pregnant," said Castle.

"I know," replied Alexis and bit her lip, she hadn't told her father.

"Whence," Castle wanted to know confused.

"Um ... I was looking for you, and I was on the balcony as you talked to Lanie, " said Alexis, with her father, of course, noticed that she was lying.

He wanted to say something, but then Paula came in and Castle decided to move the whole thing to later.

* * *

_**And, how do you like the developments in my story? **_

_**Reviews please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

The next evening, Javier and Lanie were entwined on the couch and watched TV.

"Hey, I want to concentrate on the movie," Lanie growled in mock anger as she felt his lips traveled slowly up her neck.

But the detective didn't cease and slowly his lips reached her ear. "I love you Lanie Parish," he whispered.

Because now noone was even thinking about the movie anyway, she turned on her back.

She saw her man briefly in the soft brown eyes and then said played angrily "Now I definitly can't concentrate on the movie, and that_s tottaly yout faul.." She was interrupted of the soft lips of her fiance on hers. During the long and soulful kiss she forgot any, anyway not meant seriously allegations. They parted briefly to catch their breath before her lips again fused together.

"I love you too, Javier Esposito." Their lips met again when the couple was interrupted by the doorbell.

"We expect attendance," Javier wanted to know.

"Not really," said Lanie, kissed him briefly and then walked to the door.

In the front of the door stood a crying Alexis Castle.

"Alexise, what's wrong," asked Lanie, and embraced the teenager comforting. Alexis leaned immediately to Lanie and they noticed that the girl probably just needed closeness and comfort for now.

"Come onin," muttered Lanie and Alexis moved into the apartment.

"I've told dad," cried Alice, as she's been a while weeping, while sitting on the couch with Lanie, Javier had seen Alexis and nodded to Lanie, that he was in the kitchen if they need him.

"How did he react," asked Lanie.

"At first he just stared at me and I think I have never seen him so disappointed," Alexis said, sobbing. "Then he eventually told that I should disappear, that I should stay with Ash, because he first has to think in peace. But Ashley is since 3 days at Stanford and I didn't know where to go," added Alexis quietly.

"Hey, it's okay that you're here, I told you that you can always come to us when you need help. You stay here tonight and tomorrow you'll talk to your dad again. If you want me to, I can come with you, "offered Lanie.

"Thank you," Alexis just sobbed. She knew she was supposed to say more, but currently she hasn't enough energy to do so.

* * *

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**So another (short) chapter...**_

_**What do you think?**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you really want to eat that," Esposito wanted to know and watched Lanie in horror, as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, of course," answered Lanie, smiling at her man.

"Uh ... I'm glad I have to go, "said Javier.

"You won't have breakfast with us," asked Lanie.

"Even if I would have the time, I couldn't watch you how you combine tuna with custard, that's really disgusting," explained Espo.

"Don't you have time for a short coffee," Lanie asked, pulling a pout.

"No, Ryan is probably already downstairs, he wanted to pick me 3 minutes ago," said Esposito, shortly before he went to his knees, pushed up her shirt and pressed his lips to the soft skin of Lanies belly.

"Bye Bye Baby," he muttered, before he kissed her stomach again and then pulled her shirt back down. Then he took Lanies face in both hands, muttering a "Bye bye beautiful" before he kissed her lovingly.

"I gotta go, bye," the investigators also adopted to Alexis, who had just entered the kitchen.

"Goodbye, and thank you Detective," answered Alexis before he shut the door.

"Sorry, for bursting in," she turned to Lanie.

"It's okay, you didn't bother," assured Lanie.

"It's nice to see how Javier is looking forward to the baby, I hope Ashley can do that too someday," Alexis sighed.

"Yeah Javi is really happy. As he spoke with the baby for the first time, I had to cry with joy," confessed Lanie. "Did you tell Ashley," she wanted to know from Alexis.

"No, I wanted Dad to be the first to know, I don't know exyctly why, I just feel that way," said the young Castle.

"Then we will have breakfast now and then go to Castle," suggested Lanie.

"Do you really want to eat that," Alexis asked, horrified.

"Yes, don't you have food cravings," wanted the ME know from her internship.

"No, but if I see this, I feel bad," said Alexis, and jumped up to hurry away in the bathroom.

* * *

Esposito was in the breakroom when he saw Castle.

The writer sat down next to Beckett and handed her her coffee cup as usual, when suddenly the hispanic detective stood in front of him.

"Come with me, immediately," he ordered in a voice that didn't leave any space to argue and went to one of the interrogation rooms.

"What's wrong," the author wanted to know.

"What's wrong? You're asking me? Why are you here," Esposito wanted to know.

"Why shouldn't I be here," asked Castle.

"Because right now you should probably be with your daughter," hissed Javier.

Castle gasped. "How do you know," he wanted to know angry.

"First, Lanie met her at the gynecologist and secondly, she stood completely resolved at our door yesterday evening," explanied Esposito."What I really don't mind, we will be there for her and she can stay as long as she wants. But I just think that it is not our job dammit. You have always behaved like the father of the century, but when push comes to shove it's you pinching. I can only hope that I will make it better than you," Javier explanied angry before he left him behindvalone.

Castle blinked behind confused and then followed him.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted softly as he sat on the edge of Esposito's desk.

"Alexis also doesn't know that. She is in despair and I believe that all she wants at the moment is that her beloved father is there for her," said Esposito.

"Do you think I can come to her," asked Castle.

"Of course. Lanie is with her at home. Go and talk to her and take her in your arms. I think that's all she needs at the moment, everything else will arise, "said Esposito.

"What will arise," wanted to know Beckett behind them.

Castle saw to Esposito in panic.

"Say it out loud would be a good the place to start," stated the cop.

Castle nodded, looked at Beckett and took a deep breath. "Alexis is pregnant," he pressed it through clenched teeth.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you ready," Alexis wanted to know, as she stood in the kitchen door and covered her nose and eyes. Lanie had to laugh.

"Yes, I'm done, you can take down your cover," Lanie said, as the doorbell rang.

At the door stood a nervous Richard Castle.

"Hey Lanie, is Alexis here," he asked.

Lanie gave him a warm smile. "Yes she is, and if you're not looking for trouble, you can come in," Lanie said, taking a step to the side to let him in.

"Thank you," murmured the writer walked past her, but remained frozen when he saw his daughter. For a moment the two were looked silently into each others eyes.

"Dad," Alexis whispered and just went up to him timidly.

"Come here," Castle whispered and took his daughter in his arms. Alexis leaned against him.

"I'm so sorry, I hope you don't hate me now," sobbed Alexis.

"Alexis, you could do nothing that would make me hate you," affirmed Rick and kissed the forehead of his daughter.

"Dad, I really didn't plan this, but I'll have this baby and I will not give it away," Alexis said, weeping, but determined.

"Of course you'll have the baby, and I'll help where I can," Rick assured his daughter.

"Thanks Dad," sniffed Alexis and eventually ceased from the embrace.

"I'm always here for you and my grandchild to be, I think I really will be a cool grandpa," said Castle, who had back the typical grin on his lips. Even Alexis smiled briefly.

"Dad, I'm afraid to tell it Ash," Alexis admitted.

"I think he will respond even better than me. Alexis, I'm sorry that I have shown you the door yesterday, I was an idiot," Rick apologized to his daughter.

Alexis shrugged. "I didn't deserve it differently and besides Lanie and Javier were there for me," said Alexis.

"I really have to thank these two, if Espo wouldn't have told me his opinion about me today, I'd probably still sit at the station," confessed Castle.

At the same time Lanie came out of the bedroom. "Hey you two, I have to go now, but you can stay if you want," she explained as she put on her jacket.

"Lanie, wait," Caslte stopped her and went up to her, to hug her. "Thanks, that you and Javi were there for Alexis last night," murmured the writer.

"Hey, no need to thank, I've already told her at the gynecologist that she can always come to me. And Alexis, that is also true for the future," Lanie told them both.

"Thank you," Alexis smiled and hugged Lanie also. "I hope that now I can cope alone with Dad's help, and you can relax and enjoy your pregnancy with Javi," explained the young Castle.

Lanie smiled. "I will, but we can go shopping for maternity together or pregnancy exercises when we need it," assured Lanie.

Alexis nodded smiling. "Oh, my poor credit card," Rick groan, grinning.

* * *

At the same time, Ryan and Esposito were in for questioning at the St. Mary's Hospital, as a nurse to the neonatal unit had been found strangled in her apartment yesterday.

Esposito couldn't resist to smile when he thought about Lanie and him being here in a few months. Ryan just questioned one of the nurses, as some flyers at the reception attracted his attention. He looked in a brochure for a childbirth class, when suddenly Ryan standing beside him.

"What's that," asked his partner and took the note from his hand.

"Hey," complained Esposito and Ryan looked at him.

"Bro, why are you looking in this flyer, our victim didn't even lead such a class," Ryan wanted to know confused.

Esposito looked at his partner for a moment and finally decided to tell him the good news.

"No, but Lanie and I soon need such a course," he said smiling happily and as he took the flyer from Ryan and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Lanie is pregnant? Hey congratulations bro," Ryan grinned and hugged his partner.

"Thanks man," laughed Javier.

"Um, are you the detectives for the questioning about Ms. Garham," a doctor wanted to know behind them.

"Uh ... yes, sorry. But my colleague will soon check in with his girlfriend here," Ryan grinned and patted Javi on the shoulder, and the doctor only nodded knowingly.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? **_

_**Somehow it was hard to write this chapter, didn't have the best ideas...**_

_**Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Lanie turned around in bed again, wishing that Javier would lie beside her.

He was still at the presinct and Lanie was actually used to having her man came home late and she was also used to it that she couldn't sleep well these nights. But today she lacked not only Javier, who took her in his arms, now it was just too much on my mind, to go to sleep.

She was not sure why, but at some point during the evening she got scared. Fear that Javi and she weren't ready for such a huge step in their relationship, but above all she was afraid that she will be a bad mother. L

anie sighed and pressed her face into Javier's pillow, in the hope that the scent of his aftershave would calm her down a little.

Half an hour later, Javier came home, he just went into the kitchen to drink a sip before he went quietly into the bedroom. Javier pulled of his shirt, as Lanie switched on the light. "Hey," she muttered.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't want to wake you," apologized Javier.

"I havn't slept at all," said Lanie, while she noticed how tired her fiance looked.

"Okay, what's going on," asked Javier, while he hung his pants over the back of the chair and then slipped under the covers, then he turned to Lanie and looked at her searchingly.

"Nothing, you know that I can't sleep so well when you're not there," said Lanie and wanted to turn the lights back off, but Javi gently held her hand.

"I know that you can't sleep so well when I'm not there, but usually when I come home in the middle of the night, you sleep. You just mumble half asleep, that you're glad that I'm here now. Then you cuddle up to me and sleep on. But right now you're wide awake, so what's going on, "asked Esposito.

"Nothing, let's just sleep, you look tired," noted Lanie.

"What's going on Lanie," insisted Javier.

"I'm afraid Javi," it finally broke out from Lanie.

"From what," Esposito wanted to know and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"That I will be a bad mother," Lanie said, while a tear ran down her cheek.

"Carinio, how did you get the idea that you'll be a bad mother," wanted to know Javier surprised.

"How should I know to how to be a good mother? From my mother I've just learned how not to do it, "whispered Lanie as she stared at their intertwined fingers.

Javier gently stroked the tears from her cheek. "Lanie, you don't need to worry because you won't be alone. You will make mistakes and I will make mistakes, but Lanie, we will make these mistakes together. We'll go this way together Lanie, "Javier tried to calm her.

"Do you have no fear," asked his fiancee.

"No, not really. I'm nervous, yes. But positively nervous. Partly because I know you'll be a great mother to our child," said Javier.

"How do you know that," said Lanie, she has already relaxed a bit and now snuggled up to him.

"I know it because I see the happy gleam in your eyes, since you know that we will be parents and because I'm allowed to see how you sometimes stand in front of the mirror and you caress your not even present baby bump," said Javier and gently kissed her forehead.

Lanie closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "How do you do it," she murmured.

"What," Javier wanted while he stroked her back.

"To take away all of the fears that keep me up for hours, just in a few minutes," Lanie said, looking him in the eyes grateful.

"It has perhaps something to do with love," speculated Javier and kissed her softly.

Lanie smiled at him before she turned off the light. "I love you Javi," she whispered into the darkness before she prayed her head on his chest.

"I love you too," Javier said, yawning and a few minutes later both were fast asleep.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Javi, why are you so nervous," Lanie wanted to know with a smile, as she was watching him as he nervously chewed on his fingernails.

"Hey, I've never done anything like this," defended the investigator.

"You do not have to if you don't want," she told her fiance and gently stroked his back.

"I want to, I'm just excited," Javier said somewhat meekly.

"Hey, I will be checked up, not you," Lanie smiled, leaned over to him and kissed him lovingly.

Their lips had just broken up when the nurse came into the waiting room. "Dr. Parish, you can come into the office 2," she said to Lanie.

"Come on," urged Lanie and invitingly held out a hand to her detective, which he took gladly.

* * *

"Lanie Hello, so today you finally brought your man with you," Dr. Baker wanted to know from Lanie.

"Hi Bettina, yes that is the daddy Javier Esposito," Lanie introduced her fiance.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Esposito, I'm Dr. Bettina Baker, but please call me to Bettina," smiled the doctor, as she shook hands with Javier.

"And Lanie, how are you," asked Bettina then.

"Actually, I'm fine, except that my pants slowly start to tweak," Lanie said with a smile.

"Otherwise, no complaints," wanted to know Bettina.

"Well, sometimes I could sleep through the whole day, but otherwise I feel really good, no morning sickness or anything," said the ME

"The fatigue is normal, just give your body the rest he needs. Let your man indulge you a litte bit, of course also sexually," said Bettina with a smile.

"I can't complain anyway," Lanie smiled, while Javier looked down a little embarrassed.

"Well let us do an ultrasound," Bettina said while she stood up.

Lanie lay down on the examination table and pushed her shirt up.

"Well, now it's a bit cold," Bettina warned before she distributed the ultrasound gel on Lanies belly.

Javier grabbed Lanies hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Bettina looked at the ultrasound image and smiled contentedly. "It all looks good, exactly as it should be," she explained to the expectant parents.

"Can you see the sex," Javier wanted to know.

"No, it's to early for that," explanied Bettina.

"Javi I don't know if I want to know the sex," explanied Lanie.

"But Lanie...," Javier shighed.

"You'll get your chance to convinde me," smiled Lanie.

Bettina pointed to the screen. "There's your baby, here's the head," she said before she pressed a button on the device. "And that is the heartbeat of your child," said Bettina, as they could hear the heartbeat of the fetus.

"Wow," Javier said softly and could not prevent a tear of emotion running down his cheek.

"Hey," Lanie smiled, pulled her fingers from his and he gently wiped the tears from his cheek.

"We are actually ready, I'll leave you alone," Bettina explained to give them both a moment for themselves.

"Kiss me, softie," Lanie whisperd after Bettina had closed the door.

"Why softie? You're making me the happiest man in the world in the moment," said Esposito.

"Shut up and kiss me softie," asked Lanie. Javier didn't hasitate and and locked his lips with hers for a long kiss.

* * *

In the evening they met up with the others in the Old Haunt. When they entered the bar, not just Castle and the team were there, Jenny was sitting next to her husband and Madison had joined Kate.

They welcomed all and then finally sit down at the table.

"And, everything all right," wanted Castle to know from Lanie.

"Yes, everything is as it should be," Lanie said smiling happily.

Kate looked at her friend and could clearly see how happy her friend was. And for the first time, she saw the ring on Lanies finger. Lanie seemed to notice her gaze and looked up.

"We have to tell you something," Lanie said with a smile while all the time holding eye contact with Kate.

"We're engaged," said Lanie and wove her fingers again with Javiers.

* * *

_**So what do you think? **_

_**I really want to continue there in the bar, but right know I got to much on my mind to write, so I thought I post until that...**_

_**I think my imagination and inspiration will be better after I wrote my political economics test wednesday. **_

_**Please review, even if this chapter isn't the best!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hallo to everyone!_**

**_I finally had the time to write another (short) chapter!_**

**_Still, my english isn't the best, but I hope it's okay..._**

* * *

"Wow, that's great, let's congratulate you," Jenny laughed and hugged Lanie and Javier happy.

The others did the same to them, but Lanie noticed that Kate's congratulations was less enthusiastic than the others.

"Okay, we want to know everything. How did he propose, " Jenny wanted to know, after all sat back in their chairs.

"Oh, I think his poroposal was absolutely perfect, although Javi had planned it differently. We came home from his family and as we sat on the couch there was something in his pocket, so I gripped inside and pulled out the box with the ring, and then Javi went to one knee and he asked me. I of course said yes and the rest of the evening is none of your business," Lanie said, beaming.

"When do want to marry," asked Castle.

"After the birth. We decided to enjoy the pregnancy whitout the stress and besides, I have no desire to stand at the altar as a walrus," Lanie said with a smile.

"Sounds like a good plan, how are you actually" wanted to know Jenny, pointing at Lanies belly.

"I'm donig well, I don't have morning sickness and Javi is very good at withstanding my mood swings. Although I think I'm not that bad, or," Lanie wanted to know from her fiance.

"No, unless you wake me at three clock at night and tell me that you want to have pepperoni pizza with gummy bears," Javier grinned and then the other's face cleared.

"Actually, it's a wonder that you have no morning sickness, to the stuff you eat in the evening or night," grinned Javi and Lanie also had to laugh.

"Ravi,our doorman always wants to know what I bring with me to eat back home, he said his wife was the same. And he claims that it is a girl, if the mother eats things like lasagna with popcorn," explanied Javier.

"Well, I hope I'm really ready for this," Ryan sighed, whereupon his wife gave him the elbow in the ribs.

"Are you pregnant," Lanie wanted to know surprised.

"No, but ... We have decided to stop the birth control, "Jenny said with a smile.

* * *

Lanie watched Kate all evening and could not help but notice that Kate seemed depressed, she had never once been involved in the conversation.

"Kate, can you please come with me," Lanie wanted to know from her best friend.

Kate followed Lanie, as she moved on half way to the toilet in a quiet corner.

"Is everything all right," Lanie asked.

"Yes, why," Kate wanted to know.

"You say nothing, and the whole evening seem a somewhat depressed. Something's wrong with your dad, "asked Lanie.

"No, Dad is all right," said the female detective.

"But," asked Lanie.

"This is not the right place," Kate explained.

"For what," asked Lanie.

"I would love to talk to you, but at home, if not the whole team, and 50 other people are around us, just the two of us," Kate explained.

"Do you have time tomorrow," asked Lanie.

Kate nodded and looked at Maddison, she was coming towards them.

"Then I'll come tomorrow at 8 clock in the evening over to you, what you think," asked Lanie.

Kate nodded and brought up first smile concluded the evening.

"Hey, you two," grinned Maddison as she arrived at her friends.

"Hey Maddie," Kate greeted.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, there's a porbleme in Q3, but we hear from each other, okay," Maddie wanted to know from Kate, as she also had noticed that Kate was not in a great mood today.

"Sure," replied Kate and hugged her friend.

"Lanie, you all the best for the pregnancy," Maddison said goodbye and then disappeared toward the door. Lanie and Kate went back to the others, who were talking about Castles new book.

After some time, Lanie could not a suppressed yawn and leaned her head tired against Javier's shoulder.

"Hey, I think we leave now, or," Javier wanted to know and tenderly put an arm around his fiancee and gently kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I'm sorry people, but I must go to bed now," yawned Lanie.

The two said their goodbye an left and the others watched them, smiling.

"Do you think the two would like to get married in the Hamptons," Castle wanted to know from the others.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? **_

_**Review please!**_


	18. Chapter 18

The next evening Lanie stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, as Javier came in only his boxer briefs.

He had just come home from running and wanted a shower.

Lanie let her gaze in the mirror glide over the attractive body of her fiancé.

"Don't dare to take off your boxers now," she ordered.

Javi looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Should I take a shower with underwear," he asked with a grin.

"Just wait for 2 minutes, then I'm done," Lanie asked him.

Javier grinned at her as he took off his boxer briefs.

"Javi," moaned Lanie but couldn't turn her eyes away from him in the mirror.

God, this man was hot ... this smile that made her heart beat faster,... his strong arms, where she always felt safe and loved ... her eyes slid further down ... hmmm this man ... .

If she couldn't resist him now, she would never be in time at Kates... on the other hand ...

"Just join me in shower," Javier whispered in her ear before he left the breath of a kiss on her neck and then disappeared into the shower.

Normally Lanie would probably managed to resist him, but she was pregnant and since a few days she almost couldn't get enough of him, so she decided to follow his suggestion and slipped shortly after him in the shower, where he smiled at her.

Javi slid her under the warm water stream and sent his hands on the move, as he kissed her passionately, at least now, all other thoughts vanished from Lanies mind.

* * *

With nearly an hour late Lanie rang at Kates door.

"Hey, I thought you come no more," Kate greeted her before she hugged her friend.

"Sorry, I ...," Lanie briefly faltered. What to say to Kate? I was so hot for my guy?

"You couldn't keep your hands off Espo," Kate ended her sentence with a grin.

"How ...," Lanie asked, denying was pointless anyway.

"First, I know both of you and secondly you've got a hickey, you hadn't at work today," Kate grinned as the two walked into the living room.

"A good combination detective. And I'm still really sorry I'm late. But this pregnancy hormones ... are not always the worst for Javier, "grinned Lanie, whereupon Kate had to laugh.

"It's okay, it's nice that you two are so happy," noted Kate and Lanie thought again to hear sadness in her voice.

"What's going on Kate," Lanie wanted to know gently.

"I want something like that," Kate said with unusually thin voice.

"What do you mean," Lanie asked confused, she really couldn't follow Kate.

"I feel so alone," admitted Kate and Lanie knew how hugh such a confession from Kate was.

"Kate you aren't alone, we're always there for you," said Lanie and gently squeezed Kate's hand.

"I know and I don't mean that. I know that I have the best friends you could ask for. I mean I want something like Javi and you have or Ryan and Jenny. And I don't mean your pregnancy. No, I just want someone with whom I can share my life, I'd so like to wake up next to someone every morning," Kate confessed quietly.

"Okay, I'll ask you has something to do with Castle, " Lanie wanted to know.

"Why with Castle," Kate wanted to know.

"Girl, you two were dancing around each other for years and nothing happens. And now that Castle seems to look elsewhere, you tell me that you want a serious relationship," Lanie said.

"Why does Rick look elsewhere," Beckett wanted to know clearly shocked.

"You don't know it," said Lanie by surprise.

"What should I know," asked Kate.

"That he has met someone," Lanie wanted to know careful.

"No, who is she, is she another one of those dolls, do you know her," Kate wanted to know.

"We have met her as Javi and I were at the thai at Canell Street last week. She's nice, I like her. I mean I didn't want it, but I think she is really nice. Her name is Lauren, works as at the Waldorf Astoria," Lanie told her.

"Is she pretty," Kate wanted to know in a small voice.

Lanie nodded. "She has something of Eva Mendes," the medical examiner said quietly.

"Oh great, I've been waiting too long. I'm such an idiot. What am I supposed to do now," Kate wanted to know.

"I don't want to say it, but I think you should also look around for someone else. I mean I've seen how he looked at her and she is really different from his ex-wives. She is down to earth, natrually, speaks 6 languages fluently and has a great sense of humor," told Lanie.

"Have you been on a date with her, or why you are so excited," Kate wanted to know bitchy.

"Kate, I'm really sorry that he is going out with someone else, but even if you're my best friend, so Castle is also my friend. If he can be happy with her, then I am happy for him. No offense, but he has waited 4 years for you, that's longer than most would have done. And I got to know her a little bit and I know in other circumstances you would also like her, she's really nice, "said Lanie.

"You know what, I think it is better if you go now," Kate said repellent.

"Kate, please. Why are you mad at me now. Because I disagree with you," asked Lanie.

"Because you have to be on my side, you know? You're my friend, but apparently you're more happy for Castle, as you care for me, so let me alone," shouted Kate.

"You really don't need to shout at me. Call me when you come back down," Lanie hissed angrily, put on her jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

As Lanie closed the door behind her, she couldn't hold back the tears. She leaned against the door and cried softly.

Javier came out of the living room and took her in his arms without a word.

She clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"What happened," Javier wanted to know when her sobs became gradually quieter.

"Kate is mad at me," Lanie said sniffling and let him lead her into the bedroom where they sat down on the bed.

"Why," asked Javier.

"Wait," Lanie asked only briefly and disappeared in the bathroom.

When she returned she was wearing her sleep shirt and had washed off the smeared mascara.

When they finally face each other in bed Lanie took a deep breath and gave Javier the short version of the evening.

"Am I a bad friend," she asked, according to her report and looked at him questioningly.

Javier tenderly stroked her hair behind her ear.

"No you're not. And if she thinks that just because you're happy for Castle, then no one can help her. I believe that she will see that very soon, don't worry, there's controversy in every friendship. You'll see, soon everything is okay again," Javier said softly.

"Hopefully," muttered Lanie and snuggled up to him. Yes she hates fighting with Kate, but everything she needed at this moment was him, holding her.

* * *

_**Umm... Didn't expect this when I started writing this chapter... but I think I like it. **_

_**(To be honest...and probably everyone out there will hate me, but I don't ship caskett any longer, I think there's too much of it in S5... So in my fanfiction there won't be a happy end for them...On the other hand... this is an esplanie fic...so why sould I care about it...)**_

_**But I really care about reviews... so please let me know what you think,no matter if it's good or bad!**_

_**I hope I'll be able to post more often...let's see what the week brings...**_


	19. Chapter 19

The next evening Lanie unlocked the door and she was greeted by a wonderful aroma.

She went into the kitchen and smiled.

Her fiance was prepareing a paella, undoubtedly also to cheer her up. And she was more than willing to let herself be distracted by him and not to think about the dispute with Kate.

She put down her bag, went to him, snuggled up against his back and wrapped both arms around him. "Hey baby," she murmured.

"Hey. Food is almost done. How are you? "He asked as he stroked her hands on his belly.

"Better since I've come home," Lanie said honestly.

"Sit down, I'll be ready in am minute," suggested Javier.

"Okay, thanks," said Lanie before she blew a kiss to his neck and then sat down.

* * *

"Thank you, it was really delicious," Lanie said as she sat down on the couch after dinner.

"I have another surprise for you," said Javier, as he put her feet on his lap and began to massage her left foot.

"Ah, a foot massage, you're the best," Lanie smiled and sank with closed eyes back on the pillow.

"I didn't mean that actually," Esposito said as he watched her for a moment, smiling.

"Here" Esposito said, and grabbed a stack papers that lay on the coffee table.

"What's that?" Lanie took the papers from him and began to look through them, while Javier continued his massage.

"Nana Rosa called me a few days ago, whether we want to come over before the baby arrives. And I thought that it would be a good idea. Only you and me, let's say as an early honeymoon. I've also been on the phone with Bettina, she says there is nothing against the flight, "said Esposito.

"Only two of us will be difficult, right? Don't get me wrong, I like your family, but you are rarely alone," objected Lanie, as she thought about their last vist there.

"I know and that's why I've searched some hotels. We take a room and be with Nana Rosa once or twice and the rest of the time, we only do what we want," Esposito told her his plan.

"Ans Nana Rosa is okay with that? I don't want her to be mad with us," Lanie asked worried.

"Nana will be okay with it, as long as we show up at her house as soon as we arrive there and stay for a big dinner," assured Javier.

"You've thought of everything, but we both has to go to work the next two weeks," considered Lanie.

"I managed that," grinned Esposito.

"And I can pick which hotel?"

Esposito nodded and Lanie leaned over to him to kiss him loving. "Then I would like this one, "Lanie said after their lips parted, showing him one page.

"That's what I expected," Javier grinned when it rang the doorbell.

"I'll go," said Esposito, brushed a kiss on her nose and then he went to the door.

"May I come in?" Kate wanted to know almost shy.

"Yes, Lanie is in the living room," said Esposito, before he disappeared into the kitchen, to take care of the dishes.

Kate went to the living room door and stood there for a moment and looked at Lanie. The M.E. apparently hadn't noticed her. Lanie had placed a hand on her not really present bump and smiled while she was reading something. Kate cleared her throat and looked at Lanie.

"Hey," Kate muttered.

"Hey yourself," said Lanie and put the papers aside.

"I want to apologize," said Kate and Lanie sat down on the couch.

"What I said yesterday evening was bullshit. I don't know what's gotten into me, I was way out of line. I'm so sorry," Kate apologized.

"Hey, it's okay," Lanie smiled and took Kate's hand.

"No, it's not. I totally overreacted. But I have seen you, I've seen how happy you are and I felt sort of jealous. And then you told me about Castle, and I became angry with you, although it's not your fault. I'm so sorry, I'm rellay happy for you and Javi. Please belive me, that it's the truth, even though I've acted totally different yesterday," Beckett apologized again.

"Stop to apologize, it's okay, everyone is out of line every little now and then. What about be happy with me about this, "grinned Lanie and held out the description of the hotel to Kate.

"What is this?" asked Kate.

"Nana Rosa invited us and it appears that we fly to to Puerto Rico next week," Lanie grinned.

"And you stay at Nana Rosa's again?" asked Kate, because Lanie and Javier had been there 2 years ago.

"No, Javier decided that we'll have a early honeymoon and because of that, we will go to this hotel, there we'll be undisturbed," beamed Lanie.

"Mhm, spa, private beach front, I'd say that sounds wonderful," grinned Beckett.

"I can leave you alone for so long, right?" Lanie asked a bit skeptical.

"Yes, don't worry about me, frankly I'll go out with Collin next week," Kate explained.

"Collin?" Lanie asked her confused.

"Collin Hunt, he has worked with us on a case," freshened Kate Lanie's memory.

"Oh, you mean the cute british detective. Kate Beckett, you withhold that you still have contact," Lanie complained, laughing.

"We have emailed from time to time and as he is in the States at the moment and comes to New York, we decided to meet," said Kate.

"That's good Kate, the distraction is good for you, you'll see. Have quiet a bit of fun with Mr. Scotland Yard," winked Lanie.

Kate grinned. "That will I have for sure," assured the brunette.

* * *

_**So, that was another chapter...**_

_**Please review...**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

A week later, Lanie was still a bit sleepy in bed and looked smiling out to the sea. She enjoyed it, that nothing could be heard, except Javier steady breathing behind her and the sound of the sea, when she heard somewhere in the next room cell phone ringing.

Lanie gently pushed Javier's arm, which he had wrapped around her in sleep, aside and stood up, which made her detective mumble something unintelligible and turning around.

Lanie lifted his shirt from the floor and put it on while she went in search for her bag. When she found it, she fumbled for her cell phone to see that she had received a text message.

_How are you? I've broken our rule, is that bad? Kate_

**We arrived safely. So far, everything worked out perfectly. Especially last night ;-) What rule?**

_The rule not to end up in bed after the first date..._

**It's only bad breaking this rule if the guy wasn't worth it -)**  
**In addition, this rule is outdated, I will never have a first date again :-)**

_He was worth it ... ;-)_

Suddenly Lanie felt, two strong arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning Carinio," Javier whispered in her ear.

"Good morning"

"What are you doing? Come back to bed," Javier demanded before he pushed her hair aside and started kissing her neck.

"Kate wanted to know if we have arrived safely," Lanie sighed, eyes closed, enjoying his caresses.

**Later I want to know all the details. At the moment I'm not really able to concentrate... ;-)**

_The same here. Have fun ;-)_

Javi took the phone from Lanie and threw it carelessly on the couch and before she could protest, he locked her lips with a gentle kiss, then lifted her up and carried her back into the bedroom. Once there, he laid her gently on the bed and kissed her passionately. Eventually their lips parted and he let his move gently down her throat while he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. He covered every inch of underneath released skin with tender kisses, each of whom sent pleasant shivers over her whole body.

* * *

In the afternoon, the two walked along the beach holding hands.

"We won't name our son after you, if it is one," Lanie said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Well, except for the fact that I think it's absolutely outdated to name the firstborn after the father, the name Javier isn't so great ...," Lanie said, grinning.

"You don't like my name?" Javier was a bit surprised.

"Javi is OK, but Javier ... at least we won't give our son that name," said Lanie.

Javier pouted before he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the water.

"Javi, no! Stop! If you woe to throw me into the water, I'll smack you," Lanie laughed as she tried to free herself from his grip.

Javier ran into the water, until it reached to his knees, where he let Lanie down in front of him, good guy, as he was and slid his hands to her hips.

"I'm also no big fan of my name," he grinned.

"Then make some suggestions," Lanie asked, took his hands and pulled him toward the beach.

"How about Lucas," suggested Javier.

"Lucas Esposito doesn't sound so bad," Lanie smiled, she really liked the name.

"What name would you like?"

"Hmm ... I find every day new ones. Today, I think about Adam and Braden," said Lanie as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Mmm, sounds both good. And if it's a girl?" Javier put his arm around her shoulders and they headed for the hammock hanging between palm trees in front of their bungalow.

"There I'm not so indecisive, Grace or Emma," Lanie smiled while they made themselves comfortable in the hammock.

"I've also thought about Grace, or Amber," Javier said as he embraced her with both arms.

Lanie was using his chest as a pillow while she stroked a hand over her stomach. "So Grace, if it's a girl?"

"I think Grace Esposito sounds great," said Javier, and breathed a kiss into her hair.

For a while they both enjoyed being together in silence, as Javier finally noticed that Lanie had fallen asleep in his arms. He pulled her a little closer to him and looked happy at the sea. At that moment, everything was exactly as it should be, the love of his life was in his arms and carried their first child under her heart. He gently stroked Lanie's belly while he was watching the sun go down.

* * *

_**Did you like it? **_

_**Please review!**_

_**I think there will be more text messages between Lanie and Kate the next chapter.**_

_**Maybe I'll be able to post another chapter tomorrow, because this weekend is one of the few I don't have any plans.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm on my own and now I want to know everything!**

_Where did you leave Espo?_

**Has just gone into the shower**

_And you're not with him? ;-)_

**Not this time... ;-)So how's 007?**

_If you're talking bout Collin he's not here at the moment ..._

**Of course I mean Collin. Now let's hear it!**

_We were in Q3! Maddie meant to get him to me in any case :-) That's what I did. He was attentive, charming, damn good looking ... He walked me home, and when we arrived there I almost ripped his clothes off :-) The rest of the evening's none of your business. How's live n Puerto Rico? (Please, no details, Espo's like a brother to me)_

**We talked about baby names at the beach ...**

_And have you come to an agreement?_

**Yes, Grace, if it's a girl. How do you like the name? If it's a boy, we are uncertain.**

_Grace Esposito sounds great ... Collin also like's it_

**007 is back again?**

_Yes, we'll watch the baseball game tonight. Do you have plans yet?_

**Yes, we're with Nana Rosa tonight. I've noticed this morning that if one knows I'm pregnant, you see my baby bump now with clothes!**

_I'm sure you look cute, with such a small babybump._

**Call me cute again ... I've got to tell you, that I can kill you without physical evidence.**  
**Must now sign off, Javi coming out of the bathroom and I have to make myself ready.**  
**Wish you a nice evening.**

_You too, sweetie! ;-)_

* * *

"Oh God, Nana Rosa, I really can't eat anything more," Lanie groaned when Rosa brought dulce de leche, a milk caramel pudding from the kitchen.

"But you have to eat for two," objected Rosa .

"Yes, but I'll have a baby and not an elephant, I ate at the empanadillas already for 4," moaned Lanie, it was really more than enough.

"I'll leave it here anyway, perhaps you want some of it later," Rosa said, and disappeared into the house again.

"If we are here longer, she will begin to fatten me," prophesied Lanie.

"Hey, she's only concerned about your well-being," Javier smiled and gently stroked her back.

"If I eat more, I'm going to burst," Lanie said, closing his eyes appreciatively, as Javier began with one hand to massage her neck.

"Look what I've bought!" announced Nana Rosa, when she came back on the terrace, and put a brand new notebook on the table.

"Nana you've neverhad something to do with computers?" Her grandson asked skeptical.

"No, but next week will start an evening course for seniors, which I will be attending," Rosa said.

"And why do you need a notebook now?" Javier didn't understand what was going on with his grandma.

"Well, because the two of you," answered Rosa, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Why because of us?" Lanie also couldn't follow the old lady.

"Well, that you can send pictures of your baby belly and ultrasound pictures. And we can e-mail and skype. Regular mail is too slow, I want to be as close as possible to your pregnancy, after all it is the first time that I will be great-grandmother," explained Rosa, smiling.

Lanie was touched by so much sympathy and hugged Rosa. "We will send each ultrasound image that we get," she promised Javier's grandmother.

* * *

Later Javier and Lanie were opposite each other in bed.

"Your grandmother is great," Lanie said a little wistfully, she herself had grown up without a grandmother.

"I know. But she is now also your grandma," said Esposito, because he sensed her thoughts.

"I'm glad you have such a big family, so our child learns at least how a normal family works," said Lanie and couldn't look into her eyes, as she was close to tears again.

"Hey, like I said, it is not my family, this is our family, you belong to us," said Esposito, and gently stroked her cheek.

Lanie had to smile while a tear ran down her cheek. "I've got the feeling when I'm with your family. Thank you for giving me a home," whispered Lanie. J

avier pulled her close and held her in her arms as she snuggled into his chest.

"I promise you that this family will always be your home. And not just because you're pregnant with a baby Esposito, but also because you haven' t only captured my heart, but also the heart from Nana, Mom and Alica. And If ever happens something to me, I promise you that you'll still have a family that can give you a home," whispered Javier.

"Thank you," murmured Lanie and slipped just enough away from him to look in his eyes.

"I love you Javi," she whispered before she kissed him.

"I love you too, Lanie," he replied, as she snuggled back against his chest.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
